


Office Work

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [19]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: BAMF Karen Page, Gen, Karen needs a vacation, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Plot Twists, the boys are plotting a case... Karen beat them to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Karen needed a vacation...Foggy did warn him...
Series: The Devil's in the details [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Office Work

Karen was... busy... Whoa boy did something set a fire under her boys' asses... “Karen,” Peter rushed through, chucking a file toward her, causing it to open and scatter, “Woops, I'm sorry!”

“I got it, you should be in school, get your ass outa here!”

“Yeah, sorry, I'll make it up to you!” He was already running out the door, while Karen sighed and glared, whoever this fucker was it was all hands on deck on the guy.

“Hey, Murdock or Nelson in?” Karen shook her head, “Court?” she nodded, reaching out as she responded to someone on the other end of the phone while Jessica stomped up and handed off an envelope, “I got a few things, but the kid is quicker to track them down than me.” Karen grumbled, finding the note to just give Jessica the a check when she got in, she fumbled through the checkbook and already found one made out, “That balance is wrong.” Karen glared at it-

“Give me one moment, please.” She put the phone on hold, “What do you mean it's wrong?”

“That's the full amount, I said half up front.”

Karen growled and grabbed her cell to text Foggy, “Just, give him a minute, he usually responds if he can.”

“I ain't got all day.”

“You wanna pull a payment dispute in a lawyer's office... You're waiting.”

“Jeez who pissed in your cornflakes?”

“We've been busy, and I've been telling them not to bother with another desk person but at this point-”

“You need a break.”

“Yeah,” Karen nodded before hitting the hold button, “Sorry about that, took a minute to find the paperwork.” She blinked at her phone chiming before reading it and turning it toward Jessica. “That okay?”

Jessica grumbled, “I gotta start making itemized lists now but yeah.”

Karen handed off the original check and made a note about them owing a completion bonus after services rendered. “Yes, sorry. Had a delivery, I'm still listening.

-

“You've reached the law office of Nelson and Murdock, Karen speaking.”

“I need to make an appointment to discuss a case.”

“Alright, I will warn you we are extremely heavy case loaded at them moment so full disclaimer if it's close to a court date we may not be the right fit for you.”

“You're the right fit.”

“Alright, so is there any basic information you'd be willing to discuss over the phone?”

“No, sadly, there is not.”

Karen tapped her pen, red flags waving in her head, “Just so you're aware, anything discussed with me is confidential, the only parties privileged are my employers, Nelson and Murdock.”

“I'm aware. It's just, difficult to express completely over the phone.”

Karen tapped her pen a bit harder, “Alright, in that case, we'd happily accept intake forms for your case, we have them available for print or electronic filing on our website-” She blinked at the click of the line disconnecting. Hanging up the phone, she stood to get more coffee, prank calls when working for lawyers was the most annoying. “You're welcome boys, think I just saved you from a time waste.”

The phone started ringing again before she even made it back to the desk, “You've reached the law office of Nelson and Murdock, Karen speaking.”

“Yeah, I'm wondering if I can get some advice on if I should get a lawyer for a speeding ticket.”

“I am legally obligated to inform you that I am not an attorney and hold no ability to give legal advice. I will say that, depending on other aspects of the situation causing the speeding, I would personally seek out a lawyer if only for legal advise. But that is just me, personally.”

“Are any of them in for a consult?”

“Sadly, no, not at this moment. They should be back in before the end of day, if you leave a name and number I can let them know and see how we go from there.”

“Thank you,” the voice reminded Karen of a 'little ol' mama' type. Grandma/mom probably rushing somewhere and probably unable to pay the fine or had a good reason to be rushing. If nothing else, it's a 10 minute waste, and little things like this always brought the boy's spirits up after a rough day in court.

“I will have them call you back.”

“Thank you.”

The courier coming in made her chuckle as she signs for some documents, “Your day looks as rough as mine...”

“More work, more pay right?”

“Yeah, but there's a point you're just, burning out.”

“Sounds like it's time someone got a vacation.”

“Yeah, but, the boys are busy, the office can't run itself. And, I seriously do not want to break in a temp...”

Karen knew instantly her boys won when the phone would not stop ringing. Thank god they sprang for multiple lines after... everything started. Reporters, reporters, no comment at this time, Nelson and Murdock aren't in, petty theft charge over a video game, intake form redirect, legal advice, no one's here we can discuss after they get back, name and number, stick it on Foggy's door. Reporter, reporter, reporter. If she has to say 'no comment' again she was going to scream. Knocking on the door. “Yeah?”

“Hi, I'm here for my 3 o'clock?”

Karen blinked, shuffling pages, “3 o'clock?”

“Yeah- did I get the date wrong?”

Karen glared at the computer as she checked the schedule, “I have a 3 o'clock tomorrow... Not today. Wait, were you the cancellation? Give me one second I know I had a cancellation this week.” Karen shifted her notes and checked back, yep, paper copy had an appointment listed as canceled her computer had the updated schedule in it. “It was canceled. Um,” she noticed it was Foggy's handwriting and not hers and caught the note 'male canceled', “Let me guess. Spouse.”

“He's been trying to get custody of the kids, and he's claiming abuse.”

“It'll be okay, Mr. Nelson and Mr. Murdock should have just gotten out of a court case. We'll get you settled in the conference room and I'll make sure they come straight back, so if you have anything pressing-”

“No, my, my sister has the kids right now, she knows this is going to take awhile.”

“Alright, I will get on the phone asap.” Karen rushed out to call Foggy.

-

Karen blinked when someone was waiting for her when she got to the office, “Hello, sorry, Matt and Foggy have a court date this morning but if you're here for any help with filing a new client intake I have plenty of time to help or if you're dropping off I'd happily take any paperwork you already have finished.”

“I know,” Karen tensed before taking her key out of the lock before her spine lit up in pain.

“I expected more, honestly,” Karen winced and shifted, feeling like her back was both numb and tingling at the same time, “The way Mr. Nelson talked you up-”

“Where am I?” She was bound, a chair.

“A place, Ms. Page.”

Office place from the look of it, wide windows and all, “What do you want?”

“This isn't your first time...”

Karen shifted, her brain catching up enough to rock forward, hearing the tell tale squeaking of wood and shift of metal cuffs. “Not even close.”

“Alright, then we'll get to the point then.”

Karen finally got her vision to focus, looking around, 3 people and the Man himself. “The point is- Didn't Foggy warn you?” She curled up with the first impact against the glass, planting her heels against the seat and pulling for all she was worth. The second impact sent her tumbling forward when the chair gave, quickly righting herself to raise the pieces of the chair and slamming them across the Man's head while he responded to the gunshots. She scrambled, falling and flustered for a bit when she grabbed for the gun the impact had sent skittering before she got her barings and knelt upright, setting the barrel against the downed man's head. She felt him flinch when she cocked back the hammer, “Bang.”

-

Foggy shuffled in, groggy, under caffeinated and a bit worried when Karen no showed the day before, “Hey,” he gasped out when she was at her desk, “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” she chirped, a little tense before calmer, “Yeah, startled me. Sorry I didn't call yesterday, I- got the type of flu that just keeps you passed out the whole time. Everything go alright without me?”

“Well, Matt officially hates phone calls. And is demanding a braille note taker, which we should have had ages ago, but otherwise, yeah, I guess it was an okay day for something like that to hit.”

Karen smiled before wiping her eyes, “I'm, taking a... long overdue vacation.”

“Oh? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it's just, Dad finally accepted defeat with the old diner, I'm heading his way to help out with any cleaning and repairs and stuff like that, get it ready to sell.”

Foggy caught the deep purple around her wrists when she grabbed the last of the personal items from her drawer, “How long?”

“3 months. I called a temp agency, they have a replacement on the way. So, I guess it's a good thing you were the one in first. Make sure she gets the full heads up about Matt's little... quirks, and hopefully make the transition as smooth as possible.” Karen took a deep breath, “And, if she has any issues, have Peter help out with her, he knows all the ropes around here.”

Foggy nodded, “Alright.” Karen reached out to hug him before stepping back, “Karen. Was there a reason you wanted us to pay Jess up front?”

Karen's eyes threatened to water as she remembered swapping the names in her phone, worried that Jessica would instantly recognize the number when she showed her the text or get suspicious that there was no other text history, of leaving her key in the door and her purse on the floor out of direct sight. “Old habit, we had the money to clear the check, we've just had too many times of not being able to clear the remaining balance.”

Foggy sniffed, looking away before finally holding out his hand, “It's been nice working with you, Ms. Page.”

“It's always been nice working with you, Mr. Nelson. I'll give you a call if it takes longer.”

“You do that,” Foggy called as the door closed behind her.


End file.
